Those words are more than enough aren't they?
by K1TT3N-W1NG5
Summary: fangs feelings? first chap is corny but keep reading... cuz this story will have alot to offer... R&R ignore the publish date it was a completed story but i changed my mind...
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Ok this is a short one-shot- unless you want more… u can flame if u wish… pleeeeaaaaase review!! if I get 5 or more reviews telling me to do more then ill see what I can do but…

* * *

**Fang's POV**

* * *

Its been about a year maybe a bit longer since Antarctica, I'm 16, and so is max, its almost Iggy's 16th birthday, like three days away, Gazzy is almost 10, in about a month, and angel has just turned 8 last week. Nudge is 13, her birthday is a few months after Iggy's though, and then the birthday cycle restarts a few months later for max's birthday once again.

Since Antarctica, the dock, the hurricane, and so much more, I'm not as silent and emotionless as I used to be.

Max pointed that out to me.

I don't even wear as much black, black is still my favourite don't get me wrong, but I'm open to other dark colours.

At the moment my favourite t-shirt is black with a picture of torn metal going diagonally down from my right shoulder with blood seeping through.

Max still doesn't realise how beautiful she is.

The two of us have kissed eight times in total now.

The beach, the only time she has kissed me.

The cave.

The dock.

Her birthday.

My birthday.

Last Christmas.

Last week at angel's birthday party.

And right now.

So really that's seven and a half.

This time I used my smarts, I placed her between me and a wall.

Let's see her escape from this one then.

I love max more than words can describe, so it makes it hard to tell her how I feel about her.

But she doesn't seem to mind as much as se used to so…

* * *

**Max's POV**

* * *

I was leant against a wall when he came up to me.

Fang looks as masculine as he always has, in fact more masculine than ever before.

I looked at the floor blushing when I noticed he saw me smiling at him.

Then something, no not just something, but fangs gentle hand lifted my head up so my hazel eyes looked straight into his dark eyes.

A deeply moving smile spread smoothly across his face, and I felt a similar smile creep onto mine as he closed his eyes and leant closer.

I closed my eyes as well and I felt his lips enclose upon mine.

I felt so happy, I didn't want to, but it felt so right, I was scared, but I didn't want it to end.

I leant into him deepening the kiss.

I can't believe I just done that, he must be freaked.

I tried to pull away, successfully and as I took a breath he pulled me into him again.

I felt his tongue brush my lower lip.

That's when I was truly freaked out myself.

I pulled myself away from him.

I was about to run when I realised I was against the wall.

'Sorry max, I, I,' was it just me or did fang just stutter.

'Fang, its ok, don't worry, it's my fault' I knew it wasn't fully my fault if it was mine at all, but I couldn't let fang worry.

I had enjoyed it.

He had done nothing wrong.

'Max, it wasn't your fault; the fault was that of my stupid feelings!'

'What do you mean fang?'

What in the world of freakish flying mutant freaks was he on about?

'Max I love you, but I love you even more than that, I love you so much I can't find the words to fit it, my love for you is beyond placing in mere words.'

I leant in and kissed him cutting him off.

'Fang those words were more than enough.'

* * *

**Yeah I know it was rubbish… but still review all u want**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 in the real world

**hey guys ive decided to keep the story going!  
**

**BTW I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS (yet) IT ALL BELONGS TO JAMES PATTERSON (although the computer program idea was mine)  
**

**i know the last chapter was mega uber corny n... well ull see...**

**also sorry for the 2 year wait . i kinda ent been on much... but its going to have the newer stories incorperated into it.  
**

CHAPTER 2 Fang POV

* * *

Now im 16 im looking at the world in a whole new light... IRRITATING... I shut the computer down after looking at the thing i made before THAT happened... it almost brought tears to my eyes _ALMOST_ but it didnt...

its only been a year since i left the flock, but still i cant help shake the feeling of missing Max. if only things had worked out like that kiss. but i guess that was kinda impossible... i know i was supposed to make some kind of new flock or something but my mind keeps going back to Max and HIM, the start of everything. PERFECT MATE MY ASS! why cant it just be the way i want for once! My life was so bad. I want her back, but its too late. Maximum Ride holds grudges and what i done was unforgivable... a note? why did i only leave a note?

Max... she's probably somewhere with Dylan right now, laughing about what an idiot i was to have given her up. to have left her behind.

* * *

Angel POV

* * *

I'm allowed to miss Fang right? even thought it was mostly my fault he left? Max hasn't reacted hardly at all to his dissapearance even though today is Total and Akira's 1st anniversary. she smiles and then sighs. i dont read her mind anymore. i dont want it to be confirmed... that she doesn't care.

_Angel, sweetheart this is only a step to bringing Max down. be patient._

**_SHUT UP!_ **I can't take it anymore! this stupid voice inside my head! it's been there since i was kidnapped. it's the thing that has made me act the way i have.

Max changed. I'm not sure if it was good or not. she didn't just seem to not care about fang but she didn't look at me anymore. noone else noticed but Max hates me. I know it. i just want my mum back. i want max back. If noone else is going to do anything i will!

im going to find him... find Fang.

* * *

**Well there you go and if you hadnt realised Chapter one never really happened... it was a type of virtual program Fang had created around the time between book 4 and 5... i know this might seem odd but it gives a better base for writing the story.**

after 5 reviews i might post another chapter but it might take a while cuz im in the middle of exams...


End file.
